The present disclosure relates to an electric working machine provided with a motor as a driving source.
A known electric working machine of this type is provided with a trigger for an input of a command to drive the motor, and is configured to control a rotation speed of the motor in accordance with an amount of operation (in other words, amount of pulling) of the trigger by a user.
In the electric working machine, a control characteristic for setting the rotation speed of the motor in accordance with the amount of operation of the trigger (amount of operation versus rotation speed characteristic in detail) is set in advance. The rotation speed of the motor is controlled in accordance with the control characteristic.
One example of an electric working machine disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-285805 has a plurality of control characteristics that are set such that a highest rotation speed when the amount of operation of the trigger becomes a maximum is low speed, medium speed or high speed, for example.
According to the electric working machine, it becomes possible for the user to select the control characteristic for use in drive control of the motor from among the plurality of control characteristics. Thus, usability of the electric working machine can be improved.